Spencer Muldoon
Spencer Quill Kuznetsov-Muldoon (commonly referred to as simply Spencer Muldoon) is currently a third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Born in London, UK, he is the only child of Pandora Kuznetsova (a Russian half-blood of Greek descent), and Kenrick Muldoon (a Scottish pureblood), who, though they were engaged for a time, never married. Though his parents share custody, Spencer spends the majority of his time with his father, a journalist, as his mother spends the majority of her time on expeditions seeking out obscure creatures, both magical and mundane. Spencer started his first year at Hogwarts in September 2097 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. Personality and Key Characteristics Spencer is exhausting and rambunctious, always on the move, always finding himself in trouble, sometimes (though not often) with no clue how he managed it. He was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder when he was ten. Spencer likes to try and provoke people when he gets bored, which is fairly often, to see if he can make them react. This includes his teachers and his father, though he tends to act like a little angel (though a hyperactive one) around his mother, who cannot see why anyone thinks badly of him. His father describes him as a pain in the backside. Spencer has been interested in girls and relationships since about the age of nine and believes himself to be the ultimate ladies' man. As far as hobbies and interests go, Spencer loves swimming, and it is his dream to win a gold medal at the Olympics one day. Unfortunately, he has never placed higher than bronze in any of his swimming competitions, and he lacks the physical build, skill, and determination to improve as much as he needs to. Though he trains regularly, Spencer's time is largely devoted to showing off to girls, getting detentions, and hopping from one activity to another, in direct contrast to his swimming rival and general frenemy Nikolaus von Brandt, who dedicates every spare moment to training. Spencer is often outraged when Niko beats him to the gold medals, insisting that it's only fair that he himself should be allowed to take the gold as swimming is his only sport. Though his mother is Russian and his father is Scottish, Spencer speaks with a Cockney accent, due to the fact that he was raised in the East End of London. He also has a very prominent lisp. Interests and Abilites Swimming: Spencer's sole interest - other than girls - is swimming, in which he competes. Though Spencer has high hopes for himself in the swimming world, he has never placed higher than bronze. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Kenrick Muldoon and Pandora Kuznetsova met while at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, shortly after Pandora transferred from Durmstrang. They soon began an on-off relationship which would continue to be unstable for as long as they tried to sustain it. This turbulent relationship continued long after they graduated from school, with them at one point getting engaged - only to later call off the wedding. Pandora fell pregnant when Kenrick was working as a reporter for the Daily Prophet, but shortly after this Kenrick and Pandora broke off their relationship for good. Spencer was born just over a month early on 1st May 2086. Kenrick kept the pregnancy a secret from his family but once Spencer was born, the truth could not be hidden for much longer. His family was less than impressed. After Spencer was born, custody was split between Kenrick and Pandora, with Kenrick being the primary caregiver and having Spencer for the majority of the time, due to Pandora having taken to going off around the world for long periods of time searching for creatures most considered to be purely mythical. Spencer was a ball of unstoppable energy from day one. His magic appeared exceptionally early, when he was still an infant and had no other outlet for his energy, and his father could barely leave the room without various household items suddenly being caught up in a tornado of magic. Spencer got into trouble since the day he could walk - and he skipped the crawling stage. His father, right from the early days, dreaded the moment Spencer would be let loose in Hogwarts. Because of Kenrick's dire need for childcare arrangements, Spencer was in the infant class at St. Woboldo's Primary School from around the age of one. Pre-Hogwarts Spencer spent much of his time at St. Woboldo's while his father worked, and eventually joined the reception class, intending to stay enrolled in the school until he was ready to go to Hogwarts. He saw his mother fairly often, but for the vast majority of the time he stayed with his father. Towards the end of year four, Spencer was asked to leave St. Woboldo's for persistent misbehaviour and general unruliness. As this happened just before he turned nine, his, birthday party was unceremoniously cancelled. Starting from the next academic year, Spencer was instead sent to a nearby muggle school, Longleaf Primary, only to be expelled once again a year later at the end of year five, again for repeated serious misbehaviour. For the duration of year six, Spencer's father kept him home and did not attempt to send him to another school, though he warned him that if his behaviour did not improve, he would be attending Durmstrang when the time came. Throughout his later years at primary school, Spencer began competing in swimming as his father thought it would be a good idea for him to burn off his excess energy through some kind of sport, though at that point he never placed higher than fourth. He also had two 'girlfriends' (and sought out a third) at the same time from when he was nine until he was eleven. Neither of the girls knew about the other. Spencer 'broke up' with both girls before heading to secondary school and had soon moved on enough that he barely remembered their names, or which girl was which. Hogwarts First Year (2097 - 2098) When the time came for Spencer to start at secondary school, his father agreed to send him to Hogwarts, but with the threat of Durmstrang still hanging over his head. Once at school, Spencer was sorted into Gryffindor before the Sorting Hat even touched his head. A short way into the school year he competed in another swimming competition and won the bronze medal, the highest he had ever placed. His rival, Niko, got the gold, and Spencer maintained that this was unfair and that Niko should learn to 'share'. At the end of the school year, Spencer achieved mediocre grades, though decent enough to allow him to progress to second year. He had also earned himself an impressive number of detentions throughout the term, though managed to avoid the consequence of expulsion or even suspension. Second Year (2098 - 2099) Spencer's second year was fairly similar to his first year, in that he attended (and disrupted) his classes, continued to attend swimming competitions (at least at the start of the year), flirted with older girls more often than he ate hot dinners, and racked up even more detentions. As the winter holidays approached, he found himself in detention for the umpteenth time, and was largely unconcerned until he was informed that a letter would be sent home about his behaviour. While this might not usually have worried him, he was about to go home for christmas, and his father's history of cancelling celebrations and withholding presents gave him pause. In order to get around this possible consequence, Spencer decided that he would stay at school over the holidays. Before the holidays could commence, however, one of the students decided to uphold a longstanding Hogwarts tradition of bewitching mistletoe to harass those in the castle, leaving them alone only when they had kissed someone else. Spencer was thrilled and, like he had done the year before, decided to use the mistletoe to his advantage in getting as many kisses as possible. Unfortunately for him, Mark Gunter, a Ravenclaw from the year above, set fire to his mistletoe in an uninvited attempt to 'help'. Spencer reacted by punching him. Twice. As the year progressed, a weird mist descended and trapped everyone inside the castle. It was clear that the mist was not to be trifled with when two students, a Ravenclaw third year and a Hufflepuff sixth year, went missing. Soon the mist infiltrated the lower levels of the castle, causing the Hufflepuffs to be relocated to Ravenclaw's common room, and the Slytherins to Gryffindor tower. This meant that Spencer and the other second year Gryffindor boys had to share their dorm with the second year Slytherin boys, including Spencer's long-suffering friend Igor Vitvinin. Throughout all of this, and despite the missing students that everyone was worried about, Spencer was extra hyped up and even more impossible to deal with. Ultimately it was decided that it was too dangerous to stay in the castle, and an evacuation was arranged. The staff and students used the apparently-not-that-secret passageway on the third floor to travel to Honeydukes' cellar, with the intention of staying in Hogsmeade until the end of term. The excitement of the evacuation made Spencer, if possible, even more hyperactive, and he spent the journey through the passageway pouncing on people to make them jump and running in all directions. He maintained his extra energy until the very end of term. At the End of Term Feast (held in the Three Broomsticks), Spencer and Cordelia Winklebleck (of the same house and year) kissed openly at their makeshift house table, just for the sake of kissing. Mostly Spencer wondered if Slytherin sixth year Jolie Chosen had noticed and could see what she was missing, while Cordelia hoped for the attention of Spencer's dormmate, Skeet Sayse. Both Spencer and Cordelia agreed to kiss more in the future, Cordelia emphasising it would be non-exclusive, which suited Spencer perfectly. Third Year (2099 - 2100) As soon as he got home for the summer, Spencer was greeted by a relieved father who had heard tell of the mist and the missing students from friends who worked at the ministry. Once he had ascertained that Spencer was indeed perfectly well, Kenrick unceremoniously grounded him to the flat as a consequence of the letters he had received earlier that term about his behaviour. Spencer was also informed that he was being transferred to Durmstrang as a result of his generally atrocious behaviour and the recent occurrences at Hogwarts. Spencer was horrified, and immediately contacted his mother, imploring her to fight his corner on the matter and insisting that he didn't want to go. He also decided he would refuse to learn the school's primary language to make it even more difficult to be successfully transferred. Pandora came to Spencer's aid as soon as possible and showed up at his and Kenrick's flat a few days later. There was a huge fight, and eventually Spencer got his own way, though his father extended his grounding until the end of the summer to make up for it. A short way into the summer holidays, the Daily Prophet published an article explaining that the Hogwarts staff and students would be hosted at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic that year. Spencer, for one, was thrilled about the opportunity to find some new, French girls to flirt with, though he didn't know a word of the language. ''goes to beauxbatons and it's dead fancy // flirting // more flirting // even more flirting // many detentions also // witnesses a fight between two boys and it's great // takes inspiration from this fight and picks a random first year to fight and win against (aka beat up) to "assert his dominance and masclinity" but immediately gets the snot kicked out of him // and then the kids twin sister finds him and sucker punches him and it sucks // develops a bit of a fear that anyone thinks he's anything other than 100% straight // there's gonna be a ball // '' Family Immediate Family * Mother: Pandora Kuznetsoza * Father: Kenrick Muldoon Extended Family * Maternal Grandmother: * Maternal Grandfather: * Paternal Grandmother: * Paternal Grandfather: Achievements, Accolades, and Qualifications * Sixth place (Junior WizSwim regional (London) swimming meet, age range 9-10, February 2096) 9 * Fifth place (Junior WizSwim national summer swimming meet, age range 9-10, July 2096) 10 * Fourth place (Junior WizSwim national winter swimming meet, age range 9-10, November 2096) 10 * Fifth place (Junior WizSwim regional (London) swimming meet, age range 9-10, February 2097) 10 * Fourth place (Junior WizSwim national summer swimming meet, age range 11-12, July 2097) 11 * Bronze medal (Junior WizSwim national winter swimming meet, age range 11-12, November 2097) 11 * Fourth place (Junior WizSwim regional (London) swimming meet, age range 11-12, February 2098) 11 * Bronze medal (Junior WizSwim national summer swimming meet, age range 11-12, July 2098) 12 * Fourth place (Junior WizSwim national winter swimming meet, age range 11-12, November 2098) 12 * Fifth place (Junior WizSwim national summer swimming meet, age range 13-14, July 2099) 13 Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2104 Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Category:Students Category:Primary School Alumni